


Premier baiser

by LunaQueen



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) FrankiexGrace. "-Comment on embrasse la première fois selon toi ? -Ça serait beaucoup plus simple si je pouvais te montrer. -D'accord, montre-moi." Grace aurait pourtant dû s'en douter, chaque fois qu'elle regardait un film avec Frankie, ça tournait mal.





	Premier baiser

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "bisou". J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est mon premier sur ce fandom (mais sûrement pas le dernier ;) ). Bonne lecture !

Tout était revenu à la normale dans la maison au bord de mer. Les deux colocataires avaient réussi à récupérer leur demeure, avec bien du mal, il faut le dire. Mais avec le caractère de la blonde et le charme de la brune, personne n’avait pu leur résister et, à force de leur répéter que c’était une erreur et qu’elles n’avaient jamais voulu la mettre sur le marché, le panneau dans le jardin avait disparu et elles avaient pu reprendre possession des lieux. Grace avait toujours mal au genou et tentait d’oublier Nick dans le travail et les livraisons des Ménages. Et Frankie, et bien, était toujours la même et continuait d’espionner cette Winnie entre deux peintures, plus par automatisme que par réelle jalousie désormais. Les deux mères avaient interdit à leurs enfants, responsables de leur escapade en maison de retraite, de revenir les voir avant au moins le mois prochain. Même si Grace savait par avance que Frankie ne tiendrait jamais et qu’elle les appellerait en douce derrière son dos. Pour sa part, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de Mallory et Brianna, qu’elle soupçonnait d’être à la tête de cette machination. Bud et Coyote n’auraient jamais été capables de faire ça à leur mère sans un peu d’aide de deux blondes - surtout une - prêtes à tout pour arriver à leurs fins. La pilule était difficile à avaler pour Grace, qui n’avait pas l’habitude de se faire avoir ainsi, aussi facilement, comme une débutante. Mais elle avait été aveuglée par leurs arguments, persuadée que Frankie avait besoin de cette maison de repos. Comment aurait-elle pu la laisser seule là-bas ? Comment aurait-elle pu rester ici sans elle ? 

Alors, pour fêter ça, Grace avait décidé qu’elles passeraient la soirée ensemble, sur le canapé, devant un bon film avec un immense bol de pop-corn au caramel - les préférés de sa meilleure amie. Pour une fois, Frankie avait choisi un film qu’elles n’avaient vu ni l’une ni l’autre et, même si le titre à l’eau-de-rose avait fait hausser un sourcil à Grace, elle s’était tue et installée sous les couvertures moelleuses, la brune à ses côtés. C’était une de ces comédies romantiques que la blonde n’appréciait pas beaucoup et qui lui rappelait un peu trop les derniers événements avec Nick, tout comme elle devait remuer le couteau dans la plaie de la récente rupture de Frankie avec Jacob. Elles restaient silencieuses pourtant, laissant la pièce s’assombrir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait à l’horizon, disparaissant derrière l’océan, dans une contrée seulement connue de lui, des étoiles et de la lune. Grace aimait à songer à cette terre sauvage où régnait tout un monde différent du sien. Mais pas ce soir. Ces divagations étaient réservées à ses heures solitaires et désespérées, pas aux moments passés avec sa meilleure amie, pas quand elle avait décidé de ne boire que du thé. Elle eut un petit rire mesquin quand les deux héros se tombèrent dans les bras, comme c’était attendu depuis la première seconde du film. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose d’inattendu dans cette idiotie ? 

-C’est ridicule, trancha son amie en prenant une pleine poignée de sucrerie dans sa bouche. 

-Cet imbécile allait bien mieux avec sa voisine. Elle est trop bien pour lui, confirma Grace en buvant une gorgée de liquide brûlant et légèrement sucré. 

-Non, ce baiser. Il est ridicule.

Grace se tourna vers Frankie, surprise.

-Ah bon ? Et on peut savoir ce que tu lui reproches exactement ?

-Tout ! s’exclama Frankie. Sérieusement, Grace, ce n’est pas du tout comme ça qu’on embrasse la première fois à moins de vouloir faire fuir la nana pour toujours, expliqua-t-elle calmement et d’un sérieux dont elle seule était capable dans ce genre de situation.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu’il a qui ne va pas, avoua la blonde. 

-Est-ce que Robert t’a embrassée comme ça la première fois ?! s’écria-t-elle, les yeux ronds et un léger sourire d’amusement aux lèvres.

Grace piqua un fard. 

-Je ne crois pas avoir envie de me rappeler de ce détail.

-Nick, alors ?

-Hum… Je… Je ne sais plus, mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir au juste ?

-Je veux en venir au fait qu’on ne colle pas sa langue dans la gorge de l’autre. Pas la première fois en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil en mâchouillant ses pop-corn. 

-Oh. Je ne savais pas que tu étais une experte en la matière. 

-C’est certain que je n’ai pas de brevet, mais je pourrais peut-être me renseigner, dit-elle les yeux rivés sur l’écran alors que les héros étaient passés à autre chose à présent.

Le silence retomba un moment. Grace se repassait les paroles de son amie dans sa tête et essayait de se souvenir de son premier baiser avec Robert. Avec Nick. En vain. Ça ne l’avait absolument pas marquée, du moins pas suffisamment pour s’en rappeler. Robert, encore, ça remontait à plus de quarante ans, mais Nick, comment pouvait-elle l’avoir oublié ? Elle avait complètement décroché du film, le regard fixé sur un point vague sous la télé, le nez plongé dans sa tasse où la vapeur venait se poser sous ses yeux, la réchauffant d’une tiédeur moite. Elle ne fut sortie de ses pensées que lorsqu’elle entendit le générique de fin et que Frankie se leva pour éteindre. Elle l’observa faire, hagarde, finissant son thé, froid maintenant. Puis elle la regarda traîner ses chaussons jusqu’à la cuisine, sortir du fromage du frigo, le déposer sur une assiette et revenir s’asseoir près d’elle, se laissant tomber lourdement sur le coussin. Elle commença à manger, sans lui prêter plus d’attention, jusqu’à ce qu’elle prenne conscience du silence et de l’immobilité de sa colocataire. 

-Tout va bien, Grace ?

-Comment on embrasse la première fois selon toi ?

La question était sortie toute seule, sûrement parce qu’elle tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis plus de trois quarts d’heure. Elle fut surprise de voir Frankie se mettre à rire doucement ; ce rire qu’elle avait chaque fois que Grace tombait dans ses pièges et rentrait dans ses délires et ses raisonnements farfelus. Elle se pencha pour poser l’assiette sur la table basse et s’installa au fond du canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle, réfléchissant, le nez en l’air.

-Ça serait beaucoup plus simple si je pouvais te montrer, admit-elle.

-Je suis certaine que Sol ne refuserait pas, fit remarquer la blonde en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. 

Frankie la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

-Tu nous regarderais vraiment nous embrasser ?

-Non, merci, plutôt mourir.

-Alors pourquoi le proposer ?

-Je… laisse tomber.

-Je pensais à toi, en fait, enchaîna Frankie sans laisser une seconde s’écouler.

Grace faillit s’étrangler avec sa salive et elle sentit la peau de ses joues et de son cou s’enflammer. Était-elle vraiment en train de lui suggérer de l’embrasser ? Elle savait combien sa meilleure amie avait l’esprit ouvert, après tout, ça n’était pas la première fois qu’elle faisait des propositions indécentes, mais cette fois dépassait toutes les autres. Et de loin. Elle songea à Jacob, avec qui Frankie n’était plus, et à Nick, avec qui elle n’était plus. Elles n’avaient personne à trahir, personne qui pourrait servir d’excuse. Parce qu’elle ne pouvait décemment pas accepter. C’était sa meilleure amie, pour l’amour de Dieu. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à lui dire non ? Il était là, ce petit mot de trois lettres, juste sur le bout de sa langue, mais impossible de le prononcer, de l’articuler, de le matérialiser à haute voix, comme s’il se subtilisait quelque part dans sa bouche. Elle songea également aux dernières années qu’elles avaient passées toutes les deux, seules, dans cette maison et à leur relation qui avait considérablement évoluée. Pour le mieux. Elles étaient devenues meilleures amies. Mais, quand elle prenait du recul sur tout ça, sur leur corrélation, elle se rendait compte combien leur amitié ressemblait étrangement à quelque chose de bien plus ténu. Plus inexplicable. Tous ces secrets échangés, ses petites marques d’affection et cette décision de se suivre mutuellement dans cet endroit qu’elles détestaient toutes les deux plus que tout pour les brider dans ce qu’elles faisaient de mieux ; peindre et gérer une entreprise. Malgré tout, elles avaient accepté d’aller dans cette maison de retraite. Pour l’autre. Cela avait-il besoin d’explications ? Les actions n’étaient-elles pas plus significatives que les mots ? Elle fit face à Frankie, le cœur au bord des lèvres, un faible tremblement agitant ses mains.

-D’accord. Montre-moi. 

-Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais.

-Eh bien, si. J’accepte. Montre-moi, répéta-t-elle dans la crainte de changer d’avis, même si en cet instant c’était ce qu’elle désirait le plus. 

Frankie attrapa sa main dans la sienne et se rapprocha, collant ses genoux contre la cuisse de Grace. Cette dernière ne pouvait s’empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, d’appréhension, de peur, d’excitation. Qu’était-elle en train de faire ? Il était encore temps de reculer, parce qu’une fois que Frankie l’aurait embrassée, une fois qu’elle aurait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il serait trop tard, elles auraient franchi une limite dans leur amitié qu’il ne serait plus possible d’oublier ni même d’effacer. Elle sursauta quand elle se rendit compte que le visage de son amie était tout contre le sien, si près qu’elle devait loucher pour la voir nettement. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, Frankie s’amusa à frotter le nez de Grace avec le sien et la blonde éclata de rire, suivie par la brune. Ce fut ce moment qu’elle choisit pour l’embrasser. Ça n’était pas vraiment un baiser à proprement parlé. Frankie avait simplement joint leur sourire l’un contre l’autre. Elle serra sa paume entre ses doigts tandis que de son autre main elle capturait sa mâchoire en appuyant un peu plus la pression de ses lèvres. Elles avaient toutes les deux perdu leur sourire et Grace était tout entière concentrée sur la bouche qui avait capturé la sienne. C’était doux, chaste, délicat, comme un verre de cristal qu’il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer sous peine de le briser. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant que Frankie se recule pour les laisser respirer. Sa main abandonna la joue de Grace et se posa à la place sur sa cuisse, la brûlant à travers la soie de son pyjama. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans la faible luminosité du salon. 

-C’est tout ? murmura Grace d’une voix plus rauque qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, une pointe de déception pinçant son cœur.

-Enfin, Grace, pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que non. Ça, c’est la phase une. C’est pour marquer le terrain.

-Oh, tu marques le terrain.

Elles étaient toujours proches, et les yeux de Grace furetaient entre ceux de son amie et ses lèvres, qu’elle voulait encore sentir contre les siennes. 

-Je vais donc passer à la phase deux, maintenant.

-Et elle consiste en quoi ?

-S’approprier le terrain.

Comme la première fois, elle unit leur bouche en un baiser très chaste. Trop, au goût de Grace, qui se laissa faire malgré tout. Pour son plus grand plaisir, cette étape ne dura pas bien longtemps. Très vite, Frankie se mit à mouvoir ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde, les capturant pour les pincer doucement, ce qui fit rire Grace qui entra dans la danse et essaya à son tour de faire la même chose. La brune lâcha sa main pour la poser sur sa taille, l’attirant un peu plus proche d’elle, et Grace en profita pour passer son bras autour du cou de son amie. Frankie avait finalement réussi à attraper la lèvre inférieure de Grace et se mit à la suçoter, son regard intensément plongé dans le sien, une lueur dangereusement tentatrice le dévorant. Une chaleur torride envahit le corps de la blonde, semblable à une vague de canicule qui ravagea tout sur son passage et la fit se sentir humide et frissonnante. Sa main libre sur laquelle elle s’appuyait jusqu’à présent trouva le visage de son amie et caressa sa peau si douce et tiède. Frankie tenait la fine taille de Grace entre ses paumes et l’invita d’une pression à venir s’asseoir à califourchon sur elle, ce qu’elle fit, ravivant la douleur dans son genou. Elle savait qu’elle ne devrait pas, mais c’était largement supportable et même si ça ne l’était pas elle ne s’écarterait pour rien au monde. Rien ni personne, en cet instant, ne pouvait la convaincre de s’éloigner de sa meilleure amie. Le baiser prit fin uniquement quand elles n’eurent plus, ni l’une ni l’autre, un seul gramme d’oxygène dans les poumons. Le souffle court, erratique, Grace tenait toujours le précieux visage de Frankie entre ses mains, qu’elle n’aurait lâché sous aucun prétexte. Le désir engourdissant chacun de ses muscles, elle posa son front sur celui de la brune.

-Et Jacob t’a embrassée comme ça la première fois ? demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

-Pas du tout, répondit Frankie en riant, haletante elle aussi.

-Sol ?

-Non plus.

-Qui alors ?

-Personne !

-Comment tu peux savoir que c’est la bonne manière d’embrasser la première fois alors ?

-Je le suppose simplement. 

-Tu supposes plutôt bien, avoua Grace en posant ses lèvres sur la pommette rosie de son amie. Il n’y aurait pas une phase trois par hasard ?

-Exact, Grace, tu vois que tu connais, dit-elle avec un clin d’œil. Conquérir le terrain. C’est la dernière phase et elle se passe dans ton lit, ou le mien, mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu acceptes de faire ça dans mon studio.

-Hors de question, confirma Grace.

-Alors va pour ton lit. 

Et, main dans la main, elles gravirent l’escalier pour rejoindre la chambre de Grace. Elle était certaine que, à défaut de ne pas se souvenir de son premier baiser avec son ex-mari et celui avec son ex-petit-ami, elle retiendrait celui-ci. Comment pourrait-elle l’oublier ?

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et à tout vite :)


End file.
